


Time

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Reunion Sex, Smut, also i might do a part 2, its 2am and i can't tell u if this is good or not, post fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: It slips from beneath her, gliding her down into a bottomless pit, like silk being pulled from under her. It’s nice and soft and wonderful. Scully falls down and down and down until she can think of nothing, until her brain is mush and her thoughts are empty. Until there is nothing.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this last night, I wanted to write it :)

She had just had a baby when he came back to her, he left the day after. She woke up to her baby’s cries feeling him hard against her stomach and regrettably pulled herself away. There just hadn’t been enough time.

Now, here in this motel room, they have all the time.

He pulls on the knot of her robe but Scully stops him, hands on his wrists halting him. He looks at her, confused for a moment. She’s naked beneath this robe and to be bared in front of him whilst his clothes are still on feels wrong, feels too exposing. If they do this, they stay together at the same pace.

“You first,” she says. Her hands move down the planes of his chest, hooking beneath his t shirt and dragging it upwards. Mulder helps her when she can reach no further.

His chest bared, Scully gently drags her fingernails across his stomach, down towards his belt. He lets out a breath that sounds more like a supressed giggle and, in turn, it makes her smile, her eyes darting up towards his before looking back down to start her task.

As she undoes his belt, Mulder’s hands busy themselves in her hair; running through the standards, brushing them out the way. Her longer hair had become a curiosity of his recently.

She pops the button on his jeans, unzips his fly and pulls them downwards. When they reach the bottom, he steps out and kicks them to the side.

They both stand in their only piece of clothing separating their bodies, their final step.

She’s wondering which of them take off the article first when Mulder’s hands wrap around her elbows, pulling her closer into him. He lifts up her chin and presses a simple kiss against her lips and whispers.

“Together.”

Scully nods, her breathing turning into shaky breaths as her heart hammers against her rib cage. She has no reason to be scared but this all feels new as it was the first time and her body has changed so much from the last time he saw it.

His fingers hook on the ties and this time Scully doesn’t stop him, she lets him pull it undone. Her hands slip into his waistband and she drags it down his thighs while he pushes the robe off her shoulders. Simultaneously, the final article of clothing falls to the floor and they are both standing bare in the middle of the room.

The first thing Scully notes is that he is already half hard. The waiting and the build up had taken its toll. The second thing she notices is that he hasn’t changed a day and it just worsens her insecurities. The third thing…he has yet to say a word.

At that realisation, she covers herself as best she can, dropping her gaze from him and looking away.

“Don’t,” he finally says, reaching forward, a finger on her arm. “I want to see.”

Slowly, she drops her arms away.

His eyes are glued to her, scanning her body up and down as if struggling to see all of her at once.

Scully swallows and bites her lip, resisting the urge to cover herself again.

“So?” she asks. Her fingers knit together at her stomach. “Do you…like it?” It’s a stupid thing to say but words are lost currently.

“Jesus Christ, Scully.” he whispers in awe. His eyes finally look land on her face and reflected in his eyes can she see what he thinks. There’s nothing wrong with her.

She lets out a breath, a sigh of relief, a nervous laugh.

“I love you,” he says, his eyes scanning her body again, taking all of her in. “All of you.” He pulls her forward again, letting his lips claim hers. His tongue prods entry into her mouth and she allows him, letting their tongues explore each other after so long. Scully melts into him, feeling at peace and at home with him, not caring that they were many miles away from home.

His hands hook around the back of her thighs and he hoists up. Her arms wrap around his neck, legs wrap around his waist. He stops kissing her lips and presses his mouth against other parts, walking them towards the bed at the same time.

When she feels the mattress beneath her, she lets go of her hold of him, allowing him to place her down.

He stays hovering over her, his mouth kissing down her neck, her clavicle, dots kisses around her neck. Scully shuts her eyes, relaxes her body and gives over to the feeling of being worshipped and loved.

He presses kisses against her stomach before retracing his steps up her body, sliding against her side.

His fingers brush her hair away and Scully reopens her eyes.

“Hey,” he says with a smile.

“Hey,” she answers back. Her hand comes up to his face, a thumb smoothing against the skin.

“I missed you,” she says. Her finger trails along his nose, across his lips, relearning him as a blind person might learn a person by the contours of their face. In many ways, she has been blind for an entire year. Unable to see without him there.

He kisses her finger before it falls away.

“I missed you, too.” He places a kiss where her neck meets her shoulder, his fingers trailing along her collarbones, down to her breast. She lets out a breath when he circles her nipple with his finger, repeats the action on the other, clenching with a sudden need as his finger continues its path downwards.

“Mulder?” He looks at her. “I don’t want to wait,” she tells him. “Please.” It’s been too long, she just wants to feel them be together as one.

He hovers back above her, holding himself with one hand while the other disappears between her legs. Just the feel of his fingers have her wanting more. He spreads her wetness, makes sure she’s ready and she is.

“Been a while for both of us, huh?” he asks.

Scully had wondered. His time on the run, was he really alone or did he sought the company of somebody else? Well, that seems to be a no based on his statement. She shouldn’t have doubted it, Mulder feels too much for one night stands.

His penis, now fully hard, it’s tip at her entrance.

“Ready?” he asks.

Scully nods and his tip pushes in.

“Hard!” she’s quick to tell him.

He pauses and looks at her, searching for any signs of a change in mind. When he finds none, he shrugs and sheaths himself inside her in one thrust.

Scully lets out a cry that is equal parts a moan and a whimper, her eyes slamming shut. The feeling of him stretching her after far too long bringing both pain and pleasure.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

“I’m okay,” she answers. His stillness allows her to adjust to his size but what she wants more is for him to keep going, to never stop until she’s satisfied.

“You want me to go slow?”

“No!” She grasps for a hold on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His arms bracing him, he begins to move at a hurried pace, hips slapping into her own. Moans escape her and she let’s them, uncaring for who can hear her. The pain subsides, flowing into just pure pleasure, her hips moving in time with his thrusts.

Everything fades away. Just the feel and scent of Mulder is all she can focus on, the steady build of their reunion, she almost doesn’t want it to end, wants to prolong their coupling forever. She rides the waves of it, hands clenching the pillow as he goes deeper and deeper with each thrust forward. She wants to stay here, feeling this.

He jerks forward, a sign, bracing himself on her knee and slowly down slightly.

“Scully, I can’t…I need…” he pants, still holding himself back. He won’t come before her, without her.

She has no choice but to let it end. They have the whole night, they can spend as much time as they want doing this. They have time.

Scully nods and his fingers land on her clit, rotating clockwise. The stimulation has her gasping, jerking towards as he presses harder, rotates faster.

It slips from beneath her, gliding her down into a bottomless pit, like silk being pulled from under her. It’s nice and soft and wonderful. Scully falls down and down and down until she can think of nothing, until her brain is mush and her thoughts are empty. Until there is nothing.


End file.
